The present invention relates to automatic liquid-crystal light shutters.
The eye is the window of a soul, says an old proverb. Our civilization can be said to be the accumulation of what human beings have seen with their eyes and what their thinking has brought about. However, it is regrettable that some of the products which have been developed by the progress of our civilization have become destructive enemies to our precious eyes. In industry, for example, our eyes take into their sight very strong light which is sparked out or otherwise emitted in the operation of electrical welding. Although welders' helmets are presently in use, such helmets have numerous inconveniences and shortcomings in such use, because a welder must hold the helmet in one hand and the welding instrument in the other hand. In addition, the welder must take a good look at the object to be welded through the helmet and then let his eyes approach the object to be welded slowly before beginning the welding work. In view of the disadvantages, the present invention has been developed and includes an automatic light shutter which makes use of liquid-crystal and electronic technology.